Dreams&Reality
by Aimi nee-chan
Summary: Kasumi is an ordinary village girl, dreaming of leaving her village, to explore. Until a group of ninjas find her, her dreams will become a reality, or her worse nightmare. kakaxoc R&R !
1. A Village Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto characters, only Uma Kasumi, Hakumi belongs to someone else. Some other unknown characters arise.

**Summary:** Uma Kasumi is an ordinary village girl, going through some strange turn of events, she is found by a group of Konoha ninjas. There, her life takes a turn from ordinary to extraordinary.

CONTAINS SPOILERS.

**Uma Kasumi**

_Chapter 1 – A Village Life_

* * *

I always had my special place. Where no one could find me, where I can be alone, to think, to dream. I climbed the highest tree in my small village, and sat within its branches, my sketch pad at my side. This is where I am now. Sketching out my dreams, my goals, what I'll accomplish when I leave this village.

"Ooo, I can't wait," I murmured softly, "I'll leave this village, and travel, become whatever I want to be!"

My pulse raced in anticipation, I felt like I could jump off this tree and land perfectly on my feet. I shook my head, _that would never happen, I'm not a ninja,_ I thought, chuckling.

The sun was beginning to set, the leaves turned a dull green, then a soft orange.

"Kasumi!" I heard my mother call, "Get down from that tree, I told you to stop climbing that thing."

I rolled my eyes and began climbing down.

"Yes, oba-san." I said through my teeth.

Agilely, climbing down, I jumped lightly from branch to branch with much ease. I was able to see my mother, shaking her head in disapproval.

This tree sure is tall, I could barely see my mother. I laughed at how small and insignificant she looked. I couldn't stand that woman, Uma Masuyo. My father left me to die in a forest, and she found me. I hated him, hated him for leaving me behind, for leaving me in this wretched village. Ever since I learned what had happened, I would badger Uma to tell me as much as she knew about him, she would not say a word. I never understood why.

The village was quiet and peaceful. But very small, we only had one doctor, one market, and less than 100 people living here. All you could aspire to be here is, a farmer or a merchant. It was pathetic, I never planned to turn out like that.

Uma had different plans for me. She found me to have exotic features that would surely land me a good husband. So, she's been setting her sights out to have me marry a very rich lord. That's why she hated me climbing trees, if a lord were to pass by, he would not like a girl who climbs trees.\

Around the time I was 6 years old, my only company was cats. Stray cats and cats with owners would follow me around like I was their master. One cat never left my side, a black cat I named him Michi. Uma was angry whenever she saw Michi near me. She would throw pots and pans to make it go away, but it always came back. People in the village called me a witch. I could hear their whispers of me every time I passed them. Not only would the cats follow me, they'd obey what I tell them to do. One time, I told Michi to climb up a tree and fetch me an apple. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he jumped into the thicket of the tree and shot out landing in my arms. In his mouth was a shiny red apple.

I asked Uma if my ability to control cats had anything to do with my father, but she said nothing. All she said was ,_ "Your father had no special abilities whatsoever, maybe you're just, special, Kasu."_

She changed the subject to when I was found.

My mother said she found me wrapped in a blanket with Leaf symbols on the fringes of it. Tucked in my tiny hands was a scroll, from my father. About a year ago, my mother finally showed me the scroll, she couldn't open it. Apparently, only I could.

It read:

_My dearest Kasumi,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you. It was of uttermost importance that I leave you and your mother. I made sure you both were in safe, good hands. Leaving you and your mother was the hardest thing I could have done. I assure you, it was for the best. _

_Here, I'll tell the story of tonight, the night I left you behind.  
_

_ I was told to bring you to Konohagakure as soon as I could. I was not told why. As I reached the border to the __Land__ of __Fire__, I was followed by ninjas. It took me some time to escape, but I did. This is where we are now, I told your mother to follow after, if anything happened. I can hear them getting closer. I will lead them on a false trail, but in doing so, _

_I'll have to leave you, forever, my dear.  
_

_Hate me, for leaving you, if you must. But, know this, you are strong. When time's are hard, you know what to do.  
_

_With all my love,_

_Your father_

My mother read it after I did and began to cry. After that, she wouldn't let me out of her sight, the only place I could go was my tree. Even after reading that scroll, she told me nothing of my father, even his name. I was even more determined to leave, and to seek out the Hokage, to ask him about my father.

I stepped on a branch and prepared to jump off, when I heard a deafening crack.

I gasped.

Branches and leaves began to pass by me very quickly. I was falling. I could hear my mother screaming, but it could have been the whistling of the wind rushing through my ears. I could feel sharp branches scratch and bite at me all over my body. A sharp pain tore at my side.

I could barely breathe. I didn't want to die, not yet, not while I had my whole life set for me, to travel, to explore. Tears slowly seeped out and flew with the wind.

I couldn't die without knowing anything of my father, I had to know. Maybe I'd see him, when I died. I smiled, feeling my hair whip around my face. I could see my father. He'll tell me everything.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms grab me. I heard my mother sigh in relief. _Who was this?_ I thought drowsily. As I opened my eyes to see who the stranger was, I met a pair of sky blue eyes staring at me, his golden blond hair glinting in the setting sun.

"It's alright," the blue-eyed stranger said to me, "I'll take care of you."

I was shaking so hard that, the dark blue ribbon tied in my hair fell to the ground and my teeth were chattering. He smiled at me and placed his gloved hand on my forehead. Instantly I felt calmed. An instant wave of fatigue washed over me.

Before I hit unconciousness, I said, "Thank you, what is your name?"

The blue-eyed man said, "Minato."

I nodded my head and let darkness take me over.

* * *

**Uma Kasumi**


	2. Meeting the Ninjas

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto characters, only Uma Kasumi, Hakumi belongs to someone else. Some other unknown characters arise.

**Summary:** Uma Kasumi is an ordinary village girl, going through some strange turn of events, she is found by a group of Konoha ninjas. There, her life takes a turn from ordinary to extraordinary.

CONTAINS SPOILERS.

**Uma Kasumi**

_Chapter 2 - Meeting the Ninjas_

_

* * *

  
That was a crazy dream_ I thought. My body felt limp and at ease. My eyes were shut, too tired to open them.I was laying down on a bed.

I turned over on my side and felt a jolt of pain hit me. I flinched and groaned in pain.

"Uma?" I called groggily.

I opened my eyes, I was in my room. It was pitch black. Trying not to move too much, I rolled over to face the door, a crack of light shone through. I could hear people talking across the small hallway. As quietly as i could, I slid to the floor. Another shot of pain went through me .

"Gahh !" I cried out and fell on my knees.

Searching for a source of light i found the switch of my lamp and turned it on.

A deep, dark red stained the bandages wrapped wround my side. The stain was slowly becoming larger. I gasped in shock and felt my stomach begin to feel queasy. _My blood_ I thought frighteningly. I found a bottle of medicine on my bedside table and unwound my bandage. Breathing through my nose, I saw the large cut that extended from my hip to my right ribbcage. I gagged and looked away while I dabbed the medicine on my wound. It stung like knives. The smell reached my nose, it burned.

Finally, i was able to stop most of the bleeding and found new bandages. After I wrapped myself up, i took small steps to my door. I cracked it open just a bit and heard furniture crashing.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

Tip toeing, I hid around the corner to the source of the noise, it was in the kitchen. I peeked around and saw Uma and the blue eyed stranger. I caught my breath. My mother's eyes looked furious, blazing in anger. She was standing up behind a chair, clutching it. Another chair lay in a heap next to her. _Uma always had a temper_ I thought sighing. Minato, the blue eyed stranger, set across from her, his hands folded peacefully and staring at her calmly.

"You will _**not**_ take my child from me," Uma shouted.

My breath kicked up a notch. _Take me?_I thought worriedly.

Minato sighed and said, "We're not _taking _her from you, Masuyo-chan-" _chan?_ I thought "We just need her for a while."

"No !" Uma roared, gripping onto the chair harder,"After what happened to my husband? No ! I won't allow it, I can't let her die too !"

My eyes widened at the mention of my father.

"I assure you, we would not let anything happen to Kasumi."Minato said softly.

My mother breathed heavily, then closed her eyes.

"How will I know my daughter will be safe?" she whispered.

"I'll take care of her, you know I will."

"Like you took care of her father ?"she whispered angrily.

Minato was silent.

After a few moments , he responded, "It was not our fault your country's ninjas came after him."

Uma's eyes blazed even brighter, "_Our country's?_ You were supposed to protect him on his way to Konoha !"

"We had no clue where he was !"

"I won't let you take my baby!"

"She's not a child anymore, she's 12." Minato said angrily.

My mother looked at him helplessly and said, "Is there any other way?"

Minato ran his gloved hand through his spiked blond hair, "I'm afraid not, Masuyo-chan."

Uma nodded her head and collapsed into the chair.

She put her head in her hands and said very softly, "When?"

"Tomorrow night."

My mother sobbed.

I slowly shrank away from the two and walked slowly down the hall. My whole body was shaking, my breathing wouldn't slow down.

_What's going on?_ I thought _Why is that man going to take me?and my father? What's his connection? Why do I need to go to Konoha ?_ so many questions raced through my mind.

I passed by a family picture, my mother's family , hidden in the very far corner of the hallway, where no one would see it. It was a very large clan, I guessed it was the Uma clan since that was my mother's maiden name. Almost all of them had ebony colored hair, and onyx colored eyes. They had serious faces put on, and wore dark blue clothing. The way they were angled, I never was able to find the clan's insignia and no one has ever heard of the Uma clan. My eyes settled on my mother, she was very beautiful.

In the picture she was 21 years old, few years before she married my father. Her jet black hair was tied in an intricat braid that was thrown over her right shoulder. She wore a dark blue kimono, her smile radiant. Next to her was my uncle, her brother, his mouth was set in a tight thin line. He was placed in the center of the portrait, head of the clan by the looks of it. Next to him, was his brother and my mother's brother.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around. I assumed it would have been Minato or Uma , instead , it was a silver haired boy. It was too dark to see his features.

"Who are you?" I said.

The boy looked at me and ignored me.

"Well?" I said , annoyed.

He rolled his eyes and turned around.

I twitched, _That twerp **ignored** me ?_.

"Hey!" I said grabbing his shoulder.

He pushed my hand away and said angrily, "Don't touch me." and started walking away.

I scoffed and said, "Hey , buddy, you're in my house, I have the right to kick you out and know who you are."

The boy stopped in his tracks. His shoulders began to shake. He laughed loudly.

"You? Stop me? Oh please."

I felt anger bubbling within me. If that kid said another word -

"Try and stop me, little girl." he said mockingly.

I growled and ran at him. He just stood there with his back turned.

I grabbed at him, but felt air in between my fingertips. _A ninja !_ i thought in surprise. Suddenly, I was knocked to the floor , hard. I felt my wound burst open and fresh blood seeping through my kimono. It felt like thousands of knives were stabbing me in one place.

"GAHH!!" I cried in pain keeling over.

I felt something metal, cold and sharp on my neck.

"I told you, you can't stop me." the boy whispered in my ear, "I'm not in a good mood today, so i suggest you stay outta my way. I'm with Minato, you probably know him, I think he introduced himself, so , don't try anything stupid next time. Not like there'll be a next time."

I coughed and tasted blood, taste of sweet warm iron.

The boy sniffed, "What the-"

The light in the hallway clicked, and light flooded the dim place.

"Kakashi !" I heard a girl cry out, footsteps racing toward us,"What are you doing?!"

I could feel the warm blood slipping through my clothes and staining the cold wooden floor.

The silver haired boy, Kakashi, quickly climbed off my back and said, "I didn't know she was hurt that badly."

"Ugh, Kakashi, why do you always act tough." a boy said disgustedly.

The cool wooden floor felt good against my warm cheek. I coughed again, blood.

"Minato-sensei!" the girl named Rin called out.

More footsteps, heavier this time.

"Kasumi?!" I hear Uma cry out,"What happened?"

A pair of familiar arms picked me up , the light blinded me for a moment, "Minato?" I whispered.

"I got ya, Rin, get me a medic pack, quickly!" Minato ordered not tearing his gaze from me for one second.

"Hai!"

I was laid on the floor and operated on for the duration of almost 1 hour, staring at the bright light above me. I couldn't bare to see what was happening to me. I felt a warm feeling on my wound a lot. Then, i could feel the sharp biting pain of a needle piercing my skin and the tug of thread, stitching me up.

Finally, Minato said, "Alright, I'm done. Let her rest again for now."

He picked me up and walked into my tiny living room and set me down on the couch, "Rest for now, Kasumi." He said softly.

I just nodded my head weakly glanced around, a tiny crowd formed.

I saw 3 unfamiliar faces standing next to the the small couch next to me. There were two boys and one girl, all 3 of them looking around my age and all wore the Leaf forehead protectors. I recognized the obnoxious spiky silver haired boy, looking at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact. He wore a mask that covered half of his face. He wore only a loose turtleneck and sweats, his other gear must be somewhere else.

To his right was a girl, short brown hair, brown eyes, and bandaid-like tape on both her cheeks. She stared at Kakashi, not in annoyance or anger, but with adoration. Her simple purple kimono was spotted with blood, my blood.

To Kakashi's left was a spiky jet black haired boy , glaring at Kakashi through his goggles. His arms were folded across his chest. His dark blue longsleeved jacket reminded me of my mother's family picture. He grumbled something under his breath.

Kakashi shot a glance at him and said, "What was that ?"

The black haired boy said, "OH! Well, seems like your senses are _dulling_, teme."

"What did you call me ?!" Kakashi said wheeling his entire body toward the boy.

"You heard me ! _Teme_ ."

"Why you disgusting little -"

"Both of you stop fighting !" The girl cried out.

Both boys became silent.

"You should at least say sorry to the girl."the boy muttered.

Kakashi hissed at him.

"Obito's right, Kakashi," Minato said,"You should apologize."

Kakashi gaped at him.

"Er, sorry." Kakashi muttered.

"What kinda apology was that ?!" the boy said.

"Shut your mouth, Obito, or i'll shut it for you." Kakashi threatened.

"Ooo , I'm _so_ scared."

"Enough!"Minato said , glaring at the two.

Silence reigned again.

I sat up slowly, but Minato was pushing me back, "You need to rest."

I shrugged him off and sat up right and stared at the whole group.

"Kasumi ?" Uma said quietly , sitting by my feet.

"Who are they?" I said.

Minato chuckled, "I forgot to introduce us, I'm Namikaze Minato, these three's teacher, this is-" pointing toward the brown haired girl "Rin-" pointing at the silver haired boy "Hatake Kakashi and -" pointing at the black haired boy "Uchiha Obito." Obito smiled at me.

I heard Uma take a quick intake of breath.

Minato glanced at her, as she was about to say something, but was quickly silenced with the look.

"You're all, ninjas?" I said skeptically.

Kakashi glared, "Yeah, your point?"

I glared back, "You guys just don't look like ninjas, let alone _act_ like one."

"What ?!" Obito exclaimed jumping over the couch and coffee table.

"Obito !" Minato scolded holding onto the back of his shirt before he could get near me.

His face was within inches of mine, but I held my ground. He looked like , like _me._ The shape of his onyx eyes were an exact replica of mine, his features were so similar to that of _mine_.

I gasped.

"You listen here, we aren't here because we want to, it's a mission. We don't need to take crap from you or from anyone. We are the bravest you'll ever find, so deal with it!" he fumed.

Minato slapped the back of his head, "Obito, shut up."

Obito let out an angry sigh and glared at me.

"You-" I said quietly "You look like me."

His eyes widened and was taken aback.

"Huh?"

I blinked, "Sorry, but I just noticed , you kinda look like me."

The room was dead quiet.

Minato sucked a huge breath and said, "Um, I think you need rest Kasumi."

He looked at Uma, Uma looked frantically back at Minato, "Yes, dear, go to sleep, I think you're hallucinating."

I looked at Minato for an explanation , he turned his back on me , grabbed Obito and said , "You guys, go to sleep, too , you need all the rest you can get, besides , it's already 1 am , it's late."

Obito couldn't stop staring at me, neither could Kakashi and Rin. I felt very uncomfortable now and turned over staring at the cushions of the couch. I heard their feet slowly shuffle away.

_What was with those looks?_ I thought, remembering the glances between my mother and Minato. I began to feel drowsy and closed my eyes. That was so strange , they know something that they don't want to tell me, I'll find out.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I heard Uma say to Minato, "Was that my Obito ?"

Minato's voice dropped to a barely audible whisper, "Yes."

* * *

**Uma Kasumi**


	3. Leaving

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto characters, only Uma Kasumi, Hakumi belongs to someone else. Some other unknown characters arise.

**Summary:** Uma Kasumi is an ordinary village girl, going through some strange turn of events, she is found by a group of Konoha ninjas. There, her life takes a turn from ordinary to extraordinary.

CONTAINS SPOILERS.

**Uma Kasumi**

_Chapter 3 - Leaving_

_

* * *

_

"Obito, get off of me !"

"Shut up , Kakashi , _you_ get off of me !"

"You guys ! Stop !"

"ARGHHH!"

That was what I awoke to.

I opened my eyes and glanced at the source of noise. Kakashi and Obito were rolling on the floor wrestling to get off one another. Rin just stood helplessly from the side trying to end the fight. My head ached, the noise did not contribute to it. I sat up and rubbed my temples slowly trying to block out the rowdy fighting. All I could hear was crashing and banging, Obito and Kakashi cussing , and Rin crying for them to stop.

My eye began to twitch. _Don't they know i'm sleeping ?!_

A large hardbound book was on the coffeetable, grinning , I grabbed it and chucked it at the two.

BANG!

"WHAT THE SHIT ?!" I heard Obito cry .

Kakashi and Obito untangled themselves, Kakashi was roaring with laughter, while Obito was curled up nursing his injured head.

Damn , that was supposed to hit Kakashi.

Obito glared at Kakashi, "Why'd you throw a book at me ?!"

Kakashi had tears rolling down his face , "I -"laugh "didn't throw -" laugh "The book at -" laugh "you." He could barely say a sentence without laughing.

"Rin?" Obito accused.

"Obito! Why would I do that !" Rin exclaimed angrily.

Obito turned on me, "You !"

I shrugged , "I was trying to hit big man Kakashi over there."

Kakashi stopped laughing and glared at me.

"Sorry, Uchiha." I said smiling.

Obito broke into a grin , "Uchiha? I like it , but you can just call me Obito."

I shook my head, "Nuh-uh, the Uchiha are highly praised about, it would be rude for me to not call you Uchiha."

Kakashi snickered, "Praise him? HA . Better off praising a weasel."

Obito flared up, "WHAT ?"

"What's all the noise over here." I heard a voice call out from the hall.

I turned my head and saw Minato walking over , in his uniform. He grinned at me and said, "How're you feeling?"

Feeling my side gingerly, I said, "It's not as painful as before, I think I can walk around easily."

He nodded his head, "Good, you heal quickly."

I smiled, he lowered his eyes, looking away. I looked questioningly at him, but ignored it.

"So, tell me," he said sitting on the couch next to me, "Why is someone like you in that tall, tall tree?"

Obito scooted over and laid his head against my couch, Rin and Kakashi sat down beside Minato.

They listened curiously.

"Well," I said softly, "In this small village, there's nowhere really to go, the tree is my sanctuary. I sketch my artwork up there, watch the clouds, see birds flying free. It's my special place. Where I escape the real world, and enter my dreams, where nothing can touch me, and I can be me."

Obito grinned at me and said, "That's cool! And that tree is so high up, it must take you a while to get up there, cause, you're not a ninja and all."

I looked at him in surprise, "No," I disagreed smiling, "It's very easy for me to climb that tree, almost as if I'm supposed to climb it naturally. The tree limbs and branches seem like they're coming to me."

Kakashi perked up in interest. "How do you reach those high branches?" he asked.

"I just jump." I said simply.

Minato rubbed his chin in thought. "That sure is different."

"I have a question for you." I said .

"Shoot." Minato said.

"Did you just happen to find me?"

Minato was silent. Carefully choosing his words, he said, "Well, yes and no, I planned to find you, but not like that. We're just coming back from a mission."

"What is it you want with me, then?" I shot .

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito looked at Minato in surprise.

"I know you overheard me and your mother talking last night, " Minato said, "So, I might as well tell you, all of you. I'm here to retrieve you, Kasumi-chan."

_Retrieve me?_

"You were supposed to come back to Konoha 12 years ago. You weren't born there, but you were supposed to stay there. We've been looking for you. Some of our ninja caught sight of you-" Minato paused , grinning, "in your tree."

Tears welled in my eyes. I refused to let them fall.

"What-"my voice cracked, i cleared my throat, "What am I supposed to do in Konoha?"

Minato hesitated, "That's not up to me to say, you'll have to talk to the Hokage."

I sighed, so , my ordinary village life wasn't going to be ordinary anymore.

I closed my eyes and said, "I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I."

Minato laughed out loud.

I cracked open an eye and saw Obito grinning, "You sure did !"

Smiling, I stood up and bowed, "It's nice to meet you, My name is Uma Kasumi."

Rin and Obito laughed.

Minato looked at me with concern.

"Aren't you worried at all, for what's going to happen?"

I grinned,"I'm relieved, I had such an ordinary, painfully, boring life, and now, something's gonna happen."

It was true, I did. I was so excited. I was finally going to Konoha, meet real ninja ! Well, besides the ones I met now.

Kakashi smirked, "Not like anything special's gonna happen with you, you probably have some weird jutsu and that's it, then you're gonna go back to your boring life."

I snarled, "Watch it, oldie, I'll really hurt you."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and said, "You couldn't hurt a fly."

This guy _really_ got on my nerves. What was his deal? He was so freakin' morbid.

Anger washed over me, a haze of deep red filmed over my eyes. I grabbed the nearest object near me and threw it with all my might at the masked twerp. Apparently, I threw it a little too fast and a little too hard, and it was a lamp. It crashed into Kakashi's face with a crash, porcelain tinkled onto the floor.

Kakashi fell to his knees clutching his face in pain.

I stood still as a stone. Did I really do that? Wasn't Kakashi , a chuunin or something? I hurt him?

Minato looked at me in shock before tending to Kakashi.

Kakashi groaned in pain putting a hand covering his face. Rin rushed to Kakashi and removed his hand from his face and replaced it with her own. A light emitted from her hand , glowing pink.

My hands shook at my sides, I was scared, I've never done anything like that, anything violent.

Soon after, Rin removed her hand from his face, Kakashi's face was splattered with blood, I think I broke his nose.

"What the hell was that?"Kakashi growled at me, getting to his feet.

"I-I-I" I whispered quietly backing away.

"I'm so sorry." I ran down the hallway, looking for my mother.

I ran into her, holding her chest leaning against a wall.

"Oka-san." I said putting my arms around her.

Uma patted my face with her hand, her eyes were red and puffy.

"Ohh, Kasumi-chan, you're growing up so beautifully."She said sniffling.

I laughed once.

"I want you to take this, when you leave." She whispered putting something wrapped in silk in the palm of my hand.

I attempted to open it, when her hand clamped down on my own, "Not yet, when you get to Konoha, open it."

I nodded my head, tears falling.

"I'm not leaving yet, old woman." I whispered , smiling.

Uma looked away sadly, "Yes , you are. The earlier the better. Something could happen, you can't be caught."

The moment she said that, Minato appeared from the darkness, "Kasumi, get your belongings, we're leaving."

I glanced up in surprise, "Wha?"

"I feel presences getting nearer, we need to leave, now."

No, not yet. It's too soon , I know I wanted to leave, but, I wish I had more time.

Uma nodded her head quickly, "Go , get out."

She turned around and went into her room.

I nodded my head the tears welled up inside flowed freely. I could barely see what I was getting while I was preparing to leave. Everything was so blurry, a pain in my chest told me not to leave. To stay with my mother.

Another part of me told me to leave, to find the truth. I finally collapsed onto the floor sobbing.

"I'll help you." I heard Minato say , picking out some clothes and special items I would need.

After we got my stuff together we started heading out the door. I suddenly remembered something and ran back into my room. I clutched the scroll my father left behind for me.

When I returned outside, I saw my mother waiting for me with Rin, Kakashi, Obito, and Minato.

She gave me a big hug and said, "Remember, don't open it til you get to Konoha. I love you."

I sobbed onto her chest and choked, "I love you too, okasan."

Minato said, "We need to go, let's go Kasumi-chan."

"Okasan" I cried, Minato sighed and picked me up. He began to run. "Okasan, Okasan!"

I cried and cried onto his shoulder.

After a while, I looked up, tears still falling.

"Don't look." Minato warned trying to turn my eyes away.

But it was too late. Far away I saw...

I saw smoke rising from what was my village.

Panting heavily I looked for my tree. It was on fire. _Okasan_. I thought.

"Mi-minato, what-what happened to my mother?" I barely managed out.

Everyone was silent.

I looked up and saw Rin, Obito, and Kakashi looking straight ahead, leaping from branch to branch in the dense forest.

The didn't have to tell me, I knew. I curled up against Minato's chest and silently cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Uma Kasumi**


	4. At last, Konoha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto characters, only Uma Kasumi, Hakumi belongs to someone else. Some other unknown characters arise.

**Summary:** Uma Kasumi is an ordinary village girl, going through some strange turn of events, she is found by a group of Konoha ninjas. There, her life takes a turn from ordinary to extraordinary.

CONTAINS SPOILERS.

**Uma Kasumi**

_Chapter 4 - At last, Konoha  
_

_

* * *

_Why is it so dark? I can hear people talking. What happened...

I opened my eyes and saw a happy fire crackling in front of me. It was blurry, _Where are my glasses?_ I thought muttering sleepily. I found them layed out on my sleeping bag. I grabbed the red rimmed spectacles. I tucked my hands under my cheek and stared at it the fire longer.

Maybe what happened to my village never happened, just a dream.

Minato sat by my side and said, "Here drink this, it'll make you feel better."

He handed me a steaming cup of some type of herbal tea.

I sipped it, it instantly warmed me, giving me the strength to get up.

Damn, my eyes must be really puffed up, I could barely see.

Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, but I saw Rin and Obito staring into the fire, their faces sad.

"It wasn't a dream, was it , Minato." I said staring into the fire.

"I'm afraid not, Kasumi-chan. I'm so sorry." Minato replied bowing his head down.

I looked up and saw Obito staring at me sympathetically.

I hated that. Hated being felt sorry for. It made me even angrier.

"Minato, I need to go."I said suddenly standing up.

"Uh , wah ?" He said frantically looking at me for an explanation.

"Don't worry, I'll be back, just looking for a place to wash up."I said , grinning.

"Er..."

"I'll be fine, haha, remember back at-" I paused sucking in a breath at the thought of my home, my destroyed home, "house."

Obito stood up. "I'll accompany her."

"No need." I said sternly, "I'll be back in no time."

I turned around quickly giving them one last smile.

The emotional walls around me were breaking down. I wasn't going to last much longer.

I felt myself getting weaker and weaker the faster I ran. I never planned to leave them, I just needed to get away.

A root in the ground tripped me and I stumbled headlong down a small hill. I crashed next to the river's edge and collapsed.

Sobs tore through my chest, my face was pressed down in the dirt.

_She's gone, she's gone _I thought repeatedly in my head.

I remember when she told me, when she promised me ...

* * *

_"Ok , Kasu-chan, Happy 8th birthdday !" Uma said grinning._

_I frowned when she brought over a brightly wrapped gift._

_"I told ya mom," I said, "I'm too old for your little toys."_

_"Oh, boo, Kasu, have a little fun !" _

_I rolled my eyes and hid my excitement._

_The moment I unwrapped the gift, I felt a surge of happiness wash over me. It was a bracelet. Intricately designed, strange mysterious markings etched into the silver gold. _

_I gasped , "Where did you find this Okasan?"_

_Uma tapped my nose and grinned, "It's a secret , little one."_

_A bright blue misted stone shone brightly. On the back , a message was engraved, it was in Kanji, I couldn't read it._

_"Kasan," I said tugging on her apron, "What does it say?"_

_She grinned and kissed my forehead, brushing away a lock of red brown hair, "It says, 'We'll never be seperated.'"_

_"Forever !" I said laughing._

_"Together." Uma agreed._

_..._

_

* * *

_"You lied." I cried into the dirt, "You left me, forever."

I heard a rustle within the trees.

"Who's there?" I said, quickly getting up and wiping my face.

I grabbed the kunai Minato lent me before we left my village.

"Hey, hey, watch it, it's just me." a familiar voice called out.

Kakashi stepped out of the shadows holding his hands up in surrender.

I lowered my hand and said, "Oh , it's just you, what do you want?"

Kakashi sighed and slipped off his sandals.

I widened my eyes in surprise, what the, is he getting undressed in front of me?

"What?" he said laughing, "I'm not taking a bath, jeez."

He rolled his sweats up to his knees and sat by the water's edge, dipping his feet in.

I stood watching him, never putting my kunai down.

"Will ya put that down? I really wanna keep my face intact."

I glared at him, "What do you want?" I repeated, snarling.

"You can put down the tough guy act" He said quietly.

I looked down at him in anger, "You don't know what you're talking about," I yelled, "I'm not doing anything! You don't know what it's like losing both your parents! To be left alone!"

Tears rolled down my cheeks, the hand gripping the kunai shook.

Kakashi flinched.

"Actually , I do." he said.

I stared at him, not making a movement or sound.

"I have lost my parents. Lost them tragically. I was left alone, too. But, I had people, friends , by my side to help me through it."

I gasped. The tough demeanor I tried to uphold, fell without warning.

I sat by Kakashi and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Kakashi made no movement. "It's alright, it's done and passed, I don't look back on it, and I don't plan to think about it again, and you should forget about it too, they're in a better place now, i bet."

He turned to me and smiled through his mask, "I'm sure of it."

I released my hold on him and smiled, "Thanks , Kakashi, you're not as bad as I thought, for an obnoxious twerp, that is."

Kakashi laughed.

We both sat by the river's edge staring at the bright round moon. I felt , now, someone understood. The pain of feeling the loss of someone. Of being alone.

Maybe , maybe Kakashi _wasn't_ so bad. Beneath all the obnoxiousness and cockiness, I think I can actually start to like him.

"Oh, by the way," he said grabbing something outta the bag he had, "You left this."

He extracted my sketching pad.

"Oh!" I exclaimed taking it and flipping through the pages, "Thank you!"

"Yeah," Kakashi said grinning, "I thought you might want it back, you might need a little work, they kinda suck."

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Watch it , Hatake-_chan."_

He laughed and continued staring at the moon. I noticed how pretty his silver hair looked, under the moonlight.

* * *

After a week travel, we finally made it to Konohagakure.

It's large, tall walls reminded me of castles in storybooks. I looked in wonder as the gates opened, and the village was so lively.

Ninjas and ordinary villagers walked the dirt streets together. I laughed at Minato, when many ninjas gawked at the sight of him. Was he really that popular? I pondered on the thought for a while . I lwas mesmerized by the huge stone wall , the Hokages faces carved into its surface. A work of art indeed.

I glanced at Kakashi, he seemed totally at ease here, unlike the duration of the trip, he was always tense.

Much chatter and laughing surrounded me. It was such a happy and eccentric village.

Instead of finding a place for me to stay, we headed straight to the Hokage tower. I began to shake inspite of myself. I tried to calm my nerves down, it ended up with me tripping over nothing and landing on my face.

Kakashi snickered and walked on. Obito stayed and helped me to my feet, "Gomen , Kasumi-san, Kakashi is just rude."

"Yeah, a pain in the butt, indeed." I muttered rubbing my nose.

At the end of the long hallway, we finally reached the large wooden doors.

"After you, Kasumi-chan." Minato said cheekily.

I rolled my eyes and shook off my nervousness and opened the doors.

Sitting behind a large wooden desk, was an old man. His snow white hair spiked, wrinkles were etched onto his somewhat ancient tan skin . His , er hat, was set next to him, the symbold of _'Hokage'_ etched onto the front.

I bowed and said, "Eh, uh , hello ?"

He laughed heartily and said in a low scratchy voice, "Welcome Uma Kasumi, I'm the 3rd Hokage, Sarutobi."

Minato handed the 3rd Hokage a scroll and said, "I explained part of the reason why she's here, I felt the rest is up to you."

The 3rd Hokage shrugged, "We have a while to explain it to her. For now, get her comfortable here. I actually intend for you to make her one of your subordinates."

My eye twitched, _I kinda wanna know NOW _I thought angrily. I opened my mouth in protest. Until a thought occurred to me . Wow ! Me ! A ninja ! Never have I thought I'd be one!

Kakashi coughed loudly, "Are you serious?"

I growled, "What's it to ya ! It's none of _your_ business, oldie !" _Oldie ?! that's the best I could come up with just cause of his hair. Ugh, I need work on insulting._

"Kids, calm down." the 3rd said nervously.

"Uh, yes it IS my business, four eyes, I'll be slowed down cause of you!"

"..."

_FOUR EYES?!_

The red haze washed over again. I felt angry and upset, I wanted those feelings to stop.

Without thinking, I snatched the kunai Minato lent me and threw it as hard as I could at the annoying Hatake. His eyes bugged out and jumped aside. It caught onto his shirt and he was pinned against the wall.

The 3rd Hokage got up quickly and appeared at my side, putting a hand on my shoulder, _Wow, he's really short ..._ I thought staring at him.

"Calm down." He said looking at me.

Kakashi snarled reaching over his shoulder and pulling the kunai out. "Quit throwing things at me!"

"Quit making fun of me!" I retorted angrily.

I attempted to make a step towards him , but the Hokage held me in place.

"Would you like me to tie you up? It would be easier to talk to you." He said happily.

Minato said grinning, "Ooo, can I do it?"

I sweatdropped, _Seriously?_

"Anyways, you'll stay with Minato's team and-" The 3rd began.

Kakashi mumbled quietly, "Stupid , dork."

"NANI?!" I screeched lunging at him.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" I whined. My hands and feet were strapped onto a wooden chair. I glared at the Hokage and turned my head around to stick my tongue out at Kakashi.

The Hokage sighed and said, "Yes. You can't control yourself."

I huffed angrily and said, "What did you wanna tell me?"

"Oh that's right," the Hokage said, "You'll stay with Obito for the meantime. You would find it very useful . Everyday you will stay with Minato's team. Train with them and learn."

I lowered my head. My mother always told me to become strong. Tears welled up and fell onto the rope binding me.

"Why-why,was my village destroyed?" I whispered.

The room fell silent.

"I..." Minato began.

"We don't know." the Hokage cut in.

I looked at Minato for a long time, trying to see if it was a lie.

His face was blank and unemotional.

The ropes that were tied around me were cut loose, I stood up brushing a strand of my red brown hair away. "So, what now?" I said hollow-like.

Minato grinned, "Well we could all go out for some dinner and talk ?"

I shrugged.

We walked out of the Hokage tower and headed for a place called _Ichiraku Ramen_ , Minato suggested it.

I looked at the trio of ninja I was to stay with, Obito was laughing and making some joke, Rin giggled , Kakashi smirked , and Minato just laughed loudly. It was a beautiful sight. Carefree, and fun. I hoped I can join them , be one of them.

Wow, in just a couple of days, my lifed changed so much. My mind didn't even have time to catch up with it all. I couldn't wrap my head around the thought that my village was gone, so was my mother. I was always frustrated and irritated at her, but deep within me, she was the only person I had left.

Looking at the trio again I smiled, _Maybe not_ I thought _Maybe there are some people I have._

My life was beginning to be a dream, but this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Uma Kasumi**


End file.
